The girl who Spoke to shadows
by bananallamagoat
Summary: As the doctor travel through out undiscovered universes, the tardis stops working and starts to plummet to an undiscovered planet. when he crashes, he meets the beautiful but mysterious Elizabeth. is she hiding a secret? will he meet an old enemy?


As the doctor travels through an undiscovered universe, the Tardis (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space) his ship starts to stop working, it starts to plummet down to the planet beneath it. "No, no, no not right now!" he starts shouting and grabs out his rubber mullet and starts banging the consol of the tardis. As it doesn't help at all he gets pulled to the row of seats behind him, as gravity is pushes the tardis though the planet's atmosphere, he braces himself and shouts "Geronimo!"

As the tardis crashes onto the planet's surface he flies off the seats and is centimetres away from hitting his head on the consol in front of him. As he gets up he straightens his bowtie, brushes off the dust his jacket and picks up his fez from the ground, then places it on his head. He quickly looks at the circler consol in front of him and starts pushing buttons and slamming down levers and switches. "Damn, looks like you're out of power guess you will need a couple days rest." He mumbles, "All well, off to journey on this new planet," he said with a smirk on his face.

As he opens the door he sees a beautiful Victorian era palace in the distance, he starts to walk towards and spots a fourteen year old looking girl with a maiden dress on weeding the garden "hello their" "oh hello sir...can I help you?" "Yes this might sound weird but what planet am I on?" the young girl looks up at him, she has black eyes, a scar on the right one, a pale white round face and she had brown shoulder length hair up in a simple pony tail. "You are on the planet Versi and it about 4:30pm, why?" "Nothing just wondering... where are your parents? Aren't you a little young to work as a maiden?" he asked looking curiously at the scar on her eye. "Why is it your business anyway, I don't even know your name" "oh right how rude of me, I'm the doctor," holding out his hand for a hand shake. "Well...doctor? My names..." before she could say her name a posh young voice calls out "Raven, who is this man?" as they both turn around a pale slender average height twenty year old girl with violet coloured eyes, black curly hip length hair, a black strapless dress, elbow length gloves and holding a black lacy umbrella which was just above her head "you majesty" said Raven curtsying for the beautiful lady. "What is your name, sir and what is it that you want?" "Hello I'm the doctor and my ship crashed so... I was wondering is it ok if I could stay for a night?" said the doctor looking the elegant lady up and down. "Yes, you may... Doctor" Looking curiously at him. "By the way I'm Elizabeth, princess of Versi." "Oh nice to meet you then, Princess Elizabeth," Said the doctor bowing while taking off his fez while a large grin spread across his young looking face.

Suddenly raven runs up to Elizabeth side and says something to her which leaves Elizabeth with startled look on her face, nodding her head with we see raven sprint off, while several pitch black feathers fall from beneath her long dress. The doctor goes over to where the feathers lie and takes his sonic screwdriver flips it in his hand and scans the feathers. As he gets up he hears breathing in his left ear "what's wrong?" said Elizabeth, "hmmm, something's up with her but I don't know what," "well you're not the first one to say that. She might see really talkative but she seems quiet about her past."

Raven is in her room, with a few candles lit. She is looking into the mirror which is above the dresser getting a syringe which is filled with a dark green liquid. "Damn, I'm nearly out," she mutters to herself as she lifts up her long sleeves to reveal her pale arms running with black veins. Before she injects herself a strong wind blows though out the room "yes yes I know what will happen and what he will do but I just can't risk it while its day time," She grunted in pain as she stabbed the needle in her arm.

We see Elizabeth playing her violin in a medium sized room filled with golden arches and expensive looking vases and a family portrait of her family and her. The doctor walks in and is hypnotised of the songs and the young girls beauty while leaning on the door way. As he does he knocks the vase off the table, waiting for it to break he closes his dreamy brown eyes waiting for a smash with no sound made he opens them slowly to see Elizabeth standing in front of the table and somehow came from the other side of the room with the vase in her pale slender hands. With rogue coloured cheeks from blushing with embarrassment she slowly places the vase on the table, shocked with how fast she was, he slowly brushes away her black curly hair from her beautiful pale face and they start to lean in closer like they are going to kiss. Snapping out of the trance which she had set upon him and he started to walk away, while doing so he turned around and stuttered "Um you're very good at the violin...," "t...hhh...annnnkkkks I guess...?" she said with a nervous smile, with her cheeks going red. The doctor looked into her violet coloured eyes one last time and walked down the hall to his room.

The doctor is laying in his freshly made bed in his baby blue old man pyjamas think about how much of a fantastic day it had been...well it wasn't when the tardis stopped working and he nearly had to regenerate again. "That Princess Elizabeth is one of the most beautiful people/aliens I have ever met," he thought to himself with a wide smile but, that smile turned into a serious face when he remembered about that raven girl who he first met and seemed so... how would he put it... well unique.

As Elizabeth lied in bed with her glass of 'red wine', her Jane Austen novel and her cream coloured nightgown on. She seemed so distracted from her book after thinking about that brilliant doctor "I've never had a man look at me that way before, I wish I could tell him but I cant... looks like I will never find love."

Suddenly, a high pitch young girl screams was hear though out the house being alarmed the doctor jumped out his bed, quickly tied his robe up and grabbed his fez and sonic screwdriver. As he slammed open his door he runs as fast as he could in his pink fluffy bunny slippers without slipping over, the screams are coming from the room at the end of the hall. Beside him came along Elizabeth with a lit candle in a candle holder. They both were in front of the door and the screaming stopped, they both looked at each other "raven, are you ok?" ask the doctor "..." "Were coming in now... Elizabeth I want you to stay out here until I can tell you to come in, ok?" As he says this the door unlocks and opens itself

As the door open all the candles light by themselves. In the room you see dead bodies with a massive hole in their chest and raven standing in the middle of the room with her back to the door, "...raven did you do this... are you ok?" asked the doctor hand gesturing Elizabeth to come in "I had to... they told me to... the shadows told me to," said raven as she slowly turned around to face the doctor, her face had black marking which the doctor had never seen before. Suddenly black wings spread out behind raven and two black shadowy wolves came from the shadow "what do you mean the shadows told you?" asked the doctor slowly reaching for his sonic screwdriver "why would i tell you? And don't think I'm stupid, I can see what your reaching for," angrily said raven making hand movements which made many shadowy figures appear from the floor , one went over to the doctor and took the sonic screw driver from in the pocket of his robe. "Look, Raven I don't know what you want, I can help you it's I do ok. Just calm down and I can make you have a good life," said the doctor reaching out his hand to grab ravens. "What? So you can kill me? Do think I'm an idiot the time I needed you most you never turned up and look what happened," she said angrily and more shadows appeared. "What do you mean I never turned up?" asked the doctor who was in total shock, "look don't fall for that, just look what's she has done to those bodies... I think she's trying to play with your emotions, doctor," said Elizabeth "do you think..." Raven started to say when suddenly her voice change to a deeper, echo tone "do you think a young incessant girl who has seen blood and death its self would do this, doctor? I think not, ""who are you?" "You don't remember us? Oh how sad, remember the library and you force us to stay there? Well guessed what happen to the computer over heated and blew up the planet," said the possessed girl. "Look, just let the girl go and I can take you to a new planet," "... no...we already have a planet," smiling at Elizabeth.


End file.
